


Ryby

by Szczuropies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szczuropies/pseuds/Szczuropies
Summary: Cholera, spóźniłam się minutę.... Czy jeszcze można założyć, że drabble było napisane wczoraj (zresztą było, ale wstawione jeden po północy) czy mam już stwierdzić, że nie udało mi się napisać tego w sto dni.Zresztą, zakładam, że i tak nikt tego nie zauważy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cholera, spóźniłam się minutę.... Czy jeszcze można założyć, że drabble było napisane wczoraj (zresztą było, ale wstawione jeden po północy) czy mam już stwierdzić, że nie udało mi się napisać tego w sto dni.  
> Zresztą, zakładam, że i tak nikt tego nie zauważy.

\- To statystycznie niemożliwe.  
\- Nieprawda.  
\- Nie masz żadnych argumentów, które pozwalają ci kwestionować moje zdanie.  
\- Tata mówi, że wszystko jest możliwe. Wszystko to też znajdowanie rybek w oceanie.  
\- Zdawałaś sobie sprawę, że oceany zajmują ponad siedemdziesiąt procent powierzchni ziemi?  
\- Nie.  
\- A zajmują. Szanse, że jeden błazenek, w towarzystwie ryby o wątpliwiej psychice, jest w stanie znaleźć swoje dziecko je...  
\- PELIKANY!  
\- Nikt cię nie nauczył, że się nie przerywa?  
\- Nie.  
\- Oczywiście.... Zresztą Marvin po śmierci partnerki już dawno powinen samoistnie zmienić płeć i...  
-Sherlock! - głos Johna dobiegł z pokoju obok - Nie kłóć się z moją córką o logikę w _Gdzie jest Nemo?_!


End file.
